


Silver Chains and Navy Blue Silks

by bittersweetangstlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom!Lotor, Clothed Sex, Dom!Lance, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, Jewelry, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Suits, They love each other, it's just really fluffy kinky Lancelot sex okay?, sub!Lotor, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord
Summary: Usually, Lotor is the one wearing a suit while Lance wears silks and jewelry. He is normally the one on top, gently dominating his beloved and then lovingly caring for him afterwards.But once in a while, they like to switch.





	Silver Chains and Navy Blue Silks

**Author's Note:**

> When/where does this place? I have no idea. Hell, it could be a human AU if you want to read it that way. All you need to know is that Lance and Lotor love each other.  
> Warning for some light master/pet undertones in sexual roleplay, and use of "slut", "slave", and "pet" as teasing nicknames. The roleplay is overall very mild, though, and Lance is nothing but gentle toward Lotor.  
> All other warnings are in the tags.

Lotor kneels demurely in the center of the bed. Silver chains and navy blue silks drape off of his toned frame, accentuating his slender figure. He feels so exposed, yet so beautiful. Still, if anyone were to see him like this...

Just then, the door opens, and in walks Lance, dressed in a slim-cut suit that looks fit to kill on the power of sexy alone. His navy blue tie and silver tie-pin perfectly match Lotor's ensemble, and Lotor feels touched that Lance paid attention even to the little details. But of course, the piece that really draws the outfit together is the black stiletto heels that Lance wears. Even wearing those shoes, which have to be killer on his feet and ankles, Lance walks with casual grace and cocky swagger.

Lotor would be embarrassed if anyone else walked in, but, though he does feel flustered, it's very much in a good way as Lance comes closer.

"Well," Lance purrs, "who do we have here? A slut for my amusement?" He leans over at the side of the bed, but Lotor looks resolutely forward, even as Lance brings a hand up and strokes the side of his face, trailing his fingertips down to the plush-lined silver collar Lotor wears. "Or, perhaps, a pet?"

Lotor feels a rush of arousal. So often, he's on the other side of this, whispering dirty and sensual things in Lance's ear and watching him slowly fall apart with pleasure, but ever since the first time they had tried switching on a whim, Lotor has enjoyed having the roles reversed once in a while.

"Answer me, beautiful," Lance insists, continuing to touch Lotor and gradually draw closer.

"I am whatever you want me to be," Lotor answers, bowing his head demurely. "I am here for your pleasure."

Even out of his peripheral vision, Lotor can see Lance's sharp, pleased grin. "Perfect. Now, look at me."

Lotor meets Lance's eyes, and he feels thrilled at the sheer lust he sees there. This is part of why Lotor enjoys switching -- Lance never fails to make him feel desirable.

Lance runs his fingertips lightly along Lotor's body, catching on chains and ruffling silks. The touch is utterly teasing, and Lance pulls back every time Lotor leans into it. He wants, needs more.

"Please, sir," he says breathily.

"Please what?" Lance asks coyly, with a sharp undertone that thrills Lotor to the core.

"I-" Lotor starts, but he inhales sharply as Lance lightly rakes his nails up Lotor's side. "I need more, sir, please."

Lance's grin grows even sharper. "Of course, beautiful." He kicks off his high heels, then sets to work removing his tie-pin and tie with a flourish that looks sexy, but also rather overdramatic, and Lotor can’t quite hide an amused smile. Lance then unbuttons the top few buttons of his shirt before he gracefully gets onto the bed, kneeling in front of Lotor. He gently moves Lotor's legs apart and kneels between them, now tracing both hands down and up Lotor's chest before bringing his fingertips up Lotor's neck, skimming over his collar, to his chin to guide him in for a kiss.

The kiss is long and sensual and absolutely breathtaking. Though Lotor naturally has the better lung capacity of the two, he finds himself panting for breath when they break apart. Lance dives back in for another kiss, and Lotor eagerly reciprocates, parting his lips for Lance and allowing Lance’s tongue to explore his mouth. He puts up no resistance as Lance presses his body into Lotor's, gently tipping them over until Lotor is lying on his back with Lance on top of him. Lotor readjusts his legs into a more comfortable position but otherwise lies passively still as Lance resumes touching and stroking him.

"You're being so good for me," Lance purrs. "Such a good little..." He trails off, as if searching for the right word. "A good little slut, perhaps?" he asks, trailing his nails up Lotor's thighs, making him gasp. "Or maybe a good little slave?" Lance's fingers curl around the collar. "Or, perhaps..." Lance's fingers slip free from the collar and grasp the chain dangling from it instead, while his other hand strokes Lotor's head in a motion suspiciously close to the way one would stroke-- "...a good little pet?"

Lotor shudders with pleasure. He doesn't care what Lance calls him, as long as Lance keeps praising him like that. He tries to look at Lance, but his eyelids flutter shut as Lance strokes his head again and then runs his fingers through Lotor's hair, making him feel completely relaxed and at-ease.

Lance takes Lotor's left wrist and guides it up, and Lotor remains relaxed and pliable, not fighting him in the least as Lance attaches a cuff around it and clips the cuff to the headboard of the bed. Lance does the same with Lotor's right wrist, murmuring praise as he goes about how good Lotor is being for him, and Lotor stays relaxed. Lotor only once tests the cuffs after Lance has finished with them, just to confirm that they are fastened probably in place.

Next, Lance takes a navy blue eyemask that Lotor has never seen before out of the nightstand by the bed. Lotor realizes that Lance probably bought it just for this scene, and he can't help but smile. Lance has always loved aesthetics, after all. The eyemask looks silky on the outside, but Lotor is delighted to feel that it is plush on the inside as Lance sets it in place and pulls the strap around Lotor's head. It sits snugly in place without being too tight, and Lotor already loves it. Perhaps a blindfold would be more traditional, but they always prioritize comfort over tradition in their scenes, and this eyemask is divinely comfortable.

"How do you feel?" Lance asks in a neutral tone.

"Ready to serve you, sir," Lotor answers.

Lance's fingers skim Lotor's cheek, and the touch feels heightened now that Lotor can no longer see it coming. "What is your color, dear pet?"

Lotor allows himself the smallest smirk. "Blue, sir." While most others use a tri-color system, they added blue to theirs. Green means okay, but blue means completely comfortable and at ease.

Lotor can hear the grin in Lance's voice as he says, "Good."

He feels the bed shift as Lance adjusts his position, and he can tell that Lance is kneeling over him. Before Lotor can guess what he'll do next, Lance kisses him, softer and even more sweetly than last time. Lotor feels tempted to wrap his arms around Lance and draw him closer to deepen the kiss, but the cuffs stop him, and Lotor feels thrilled by the lack of control he has over the situation. He moans into the kiss as Lance resumes touching his chest, pinching his nipples roughly through the silk in contrast to the sweet softness of the kiss. The shifting silk combined with Lance's touches adds another layer of sensation, teasing Lotor.

Lance's hands travel downwards again, and Lotor feels the bed shift as Lance shuffles back. Lance's hands find Lotor's half-hard cock and gently grasp it, stroking slowly yet firmly. The slow, gentle treatment makes Lotor feel relaxed enough that he could almost sleep except for the way the touches are slowly driving him insane with desire. His cock quickly fills out into full hardness, and yet Lance keeps stroking ever-so slowly.

Then, Lotor hears the distinct sound of a lid being popped off of a container, and he guesses that Lance is getting lube. His suspicions are confirmed when Lance's slicked up fingers slowly trace Lotor's rim, and Lotor bites his lip in anticipation as Lance's fingertips gently ease inside. The slow care helps Lotor stay relaxed, easing the way for Lance's fingers as he slips two in, and then a third. "You're doing so good for me, beautiful," Lance says, gently stretching.

Lotor lightly groans at the sensation he feels. It's nowhere near enough. He wants more. "Please, sir." He shifts his hips up, trying to get Lance's fingers to sink deeper. "I need more, please."

"Patience," Lance purrs, not at all speeding up or going deeper. After a few more moments of drawing this out as long as possible, Lance finally removes his fingers, and Lotor whimpers at both the loss of the contact and the anticipation of what is about to happen next.

Clothes rustle and a zipper unzips as Lance presumably frees his own cock from his clothing. Lotor waits, resisting the urge to beg, until he feels the tip of Lance's cock teasing at his rim. "Do you want me?" Lance asks in a low tone.

Lotor shivers in anticipation and nods. "Yes, sir. I want you, please."

Lance presses in slowly, and Lotor clenches his fists and bites his lip from the intense and mixed pleasure bordering on discomfort from the stretch. He doesn't even realize that he let out a soft whimper until he hears Lance shushing him, gently stroking his face and kissing his cheek to reassure him as Lotor adjusts to the stretch. Lance sinks in gradually, letting Lotor get used to each new centimeter until Lance finally hilts, kissing Lotor sweetly as he does. "Color?" he asks softly.

"Green," Lotor whispers back.

Though Lance now has permission to move, he stays put, kissing Lotor and gently cradling his face for a while longer. "You're doing so good, sweetheart," he murmurs. "Color?"

Lotor smiles. Of course Lance wants to make sure that Lotor is absolutely blissfully comfortable before truly getting started. "Blue."

Lance pulls out slowly until just the tip of his cock remains in Lotor, and then he slowly presses back in, causing Lotor to moan from the pure pleasure of it. As soon as Lance hilts again, he seamlessly shifts to a backwards motion, maintaining constant pleasure as Lotor slowly loses himself in the bliss of it.

As Lance goes, still moving slowly, he begins to toy lightly with the silks and chains Lotor still wears, and Lotor bites his lip at the added pleasure and even sexiness of it. There's something erotic about not being fully naked and yet still being fully exposed, and Lance's gentle explorations of his body and the decorations on it heighten this sense of erotic intrigue.

Lotor pulls lightly at the cuffs just to remind himself that they're present, holding him back from embracing his lover the way he normally would, leaving him entirely at the mercy of Lance's endless affection. Lance seems to notice the motion, because he takes Lotor's hands, intertwining their fingers, before he picks up the pace ever-so-slightly, earning a moan from Lotor in response.

"How do you feel, babe?" Lance asks, slipping into a more familiar nickname.

Lotor gives him a smile as he answers, "Amazing. Everything feels so good."

Lance kisses him and Lotor melts into it, reciprocating the gentle motion.

As Lance speeds up a little more, Lotor lets himself become more vocal, rewarding Lance with his moans. Yet, even this new pace is not enough. "Please, love," Lotor begs, "go faster."

"Of course, babe." Lance picks up the pace in earnest now, moving moderately quickly as Lotor unravels beneath him, squeezing Lance's hands tight for support and connection.

Then Lance pulls his hands free from Lotor's, and, a moment later, Lotor feels the cuffs come undone. Lotor’s just about to ask what Lance is doing when Lance retakes his hands and guides them closer so that they are at Lotor's shoulder-level now, allowing Lance to keep holding his hands while getting more leverage, and Lotor immediately feels the difference as Lance thrusts even deeper and harder, hitting Lotor's sweet spot exactly. Lotor tips his head back and moans until Lance swallows the moan in a kiss, heated yet sweet.

Lotor can feel his climax approaching now, and he feels breathless in the best way between his own moans and the kiss as desire pools in his groin. He bucks his hips up toward Lance, meeting his thrusts eagerly as he chases his climax. From what he can sense, Lance is not too far behind him -- Lance groans in a low tone,  and his thrusts are becoming more erratic.

The pleasure builds as Lotor focuses on all of the pleasurable sensations he can feel -- Lance's cock sliding inside of him, hitting the most pleasurable spot; Lance's hands in his, grounding him in the sea of bliss; Lance's lips on his own, stealing away each little sound Lotor makes; the soft, soft mask over his eyes, keeping him from seeing, keeping him focused on the sensations of pleasure; the shifting of the jewelry and silks he still wears; the teasing lack of sensation on his cock, which would normally drive him crazy, except that he already feels so good from how Lance is filling him up and pleasuring him, driving him closer and closer to the edge -- and, bucking his hips up one last time to meet Lance's thrust, Lotor cums with a moan, spilling all over himself and over Lance.

Lance groans, his pace stuttering, and then he follows Lotor into orgasm, filling him up. He then slumps over Lotor, laying down despite the mess certainly on both of their chests.

After a moment of both of them trying to catch their breaths, Lance kisses Lotor softly and sweetly, removing the eyemask as he does. As Lance pulls back, Lotor blinks up at him, finding even the dim light of the room bright after wearing the eyemask. He sees Lance's hopeful and happy expression, and he gives Lance a smile of his own. "Thank you," Lotor murmurs breathlessly.

"Only the best for you, babe," Lance replies, sounding tired but very happy.

Lotor glances down and confirms that yes, they did indeed make a mess, and he'll have to wash these silks thoroughly to get the cum out of them, but at the moment, he doesn't care. He's happy to just stay here like this, with Lance on him and in him and simply with him, enjoying the intimacy of the quiet moment. "I love you," he says with a smile.

Lance returns the smile. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please, comment and let me know how I did. This is not my first attempt at smut, but I'm still fairly new to writing in this genre, so all feedback helps.  
> Thank you to my beta, Mikado, for helping out!  
> Ship and let ship, my friends. Keep enjoying what you like. Not even canon can stop shipping.


End file.
